What Brittany Said
by ZWTFmate
Summary: "Okay, well, family is a place where everyone loves you no matter what, and they accept you for who you are."  Ipod! Challenge; various pairings/friendships


_1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like._

_2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle._

_3. Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!_

_4. Do ten of these, then post them._

_~O~_

1. Young Folks- Peter Bjorn

Finn + Santanna

When Finn asked if she wanted to talk, the first thought that came to her head was, "Hell no."

No, she didn't want to talk. She was at a party, a party with booze, a party with music, a party with chicks. She should have wanted to do what everyone does at a party; party.

But as she studied the face of the clueless-but-still-kinda-cute jock who gave her his Big V and thought about how miserable she felt with the image of Brittany kissing that cripple a few minutes ago still stuck in her mind _and _the fact that she was really lonely, all she could really do was shrug.

"Sure, Finnocence."

2. Any Other World- Mika

Karofsky+Kurt, possibly Karofsky/Kurt

Dave sat quietly in the bleachers. His shoulders were squared-off and tense under his slushie-drenched Letterman and his face was forcibly stoic as stared out at the field. He was trying so hard to keep any emotion at bay that he didn't respond to the voice that rose up from below.

"First time receiving a ice and corn syrup facial?"

His eyes stared forward when he finally replied, "No, but it feels like it."

He heard a "hmm" noise and the clank of feet climbing up the stadium stairs. He could feel the presence draw nearer and his jaw tightened with effort.

"You don't have to do that with me, David."

"Do what?"

"Play the Big-Hard-Tough-Jock-Meathead. It's OK to be upset."

Dave let out a breath through his nose and chanced a glance to his side. There stood Kurt, dressed in some sort of fashion-forward autumn wear and looking at him with a sincere expression.

Suddenly the facade deflated and the larger boy slumped in his seat. His head turned back in front of him as he muttered, sounding exhausted, "I knew it was coming, and I know it's gonna get worse, but... I just sort of hoped..."

Kurt nodded sympathetically. "Yeah, I did at first too."

David scanned over the field, eyes sweeping up to the school. "Does it get any better?"

There was a pause. "...Yes, I think so."

"When?"

A small sigh. "I don't know."

He scoffed quietly. "That's what I thought."

They were quiet for a minute or two. He knew that Kurt was watching him, but he refused to look at the singer. Suddenly the silence was broken by a fast little trotting sound and a small body appearing in front of the jock, blocking his view. He didn't complain, just raised his eyes to look into the soft blue-green ones before him.

"You know I'm proud of you, right?"

David sighed and nodded, looking completely defeated. "Yeah, I know."

Kurt gazed at him for a moment before pulling his hands out of his coat and reaching for Dave's face. David didn't move as the smaller boy placed his dainty hands on each temple, their warmth a nice welcome to his cold, numb head. He watched mutely as Kurt leaned forward, tilting Dave's head just slightly and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. The large boy closed his eyes and allowed his hand to raise up and hold the lithe waist positioned in front of him. For a beat they remained like this, then Kurt's hands slipped down to Dave's shoulders and their foreheads were pressed together.

Dave's breath mingled with the heat of Kurt's he softly whispered, "What now?"

Kurt sighed very slightly and gave the broad shoulders a squeeze. "Now we take it one day at a time."

David nodded, gently squeezing Kurt's waist back.

One day at a time. He could do that.

3. You're the One I Want- Grease

Puck/Rachel

Leave it to Mr. Schue to want to do duets. Again. With songs form musicals. AND have them act out the scene the song was from. The whole idea kind of made Puck sick to his stomach.

But then he got paired with Berry and given Grease, and discovered just how sexy the princess could look in a tight 50's-style leather outfit while dancing around him and calling him stuff like "stud."

Then all he wanted to do was shake Schue and thank him. Well, that and drag Berry back home.

4. The Ballad of Mona Lisa- Panic! At the Disco

Artie & Quinn

He didn't really understand how she worked. He was sure he didn't really _want _to know, either.

But, still, he couldn't stop himself from watching her from time to time. How she could part a crowd with just a look and how she moved so gracefully, even with Finn stumbling on her side. How she kept her brilliantly blonde hair just right all day and her smile could still be dazzling even when she was ripping into you.

He'd watch her, silently on the side and out of her aloof line of sight, and wonder if she was truly, honestly happy.

He honestly didn't think so.

5. Falling in love at a Coffee Shop- Landon Pigg

Sam/Mercedes

It had only been the second date, but Sam couldn't help thinking it. Almost immediately, too, as soon as they sat down with their coffee and just started talking.

He felt himself become completely himself then, telling his nerdy jokes that she actually _laughed _at, having a long discussion about the difference between tater tots and hash-browns, listening to her tell him things so deeply intimate that he had to look away every once in a while. But his eyes would always return to her, sassy funny genuine her.

He smiled a little wider, thinking that possibly, maybe he had fallen in love. And it was OK, because it was with her.

6. She Moves in Her Own Way- The Kooks

Mike+Brittany possibly Mike/Brittany

They had been friends since before he could remember. Sure, they had changed in a lot of ways over the years, but one thing never did, and that was the Feeling.

The one that he got when they were in the first grade and they were supposed to be making macaroni necklaces but she told him to keep theirs until recess, when she had them bury them in the class garden, telling him that, "One day, there'll be a macaroni tree and the cheese butterflies will come and we'll catch them and make better mac-n-cheese than the Lunch Ladies'." The tree never grew, but he stayed with her every recess for the rest of the year, waiting.

Or when in middle-school she picked all the daisies growing in the field and stuck them in his locker till it overflowed. "To keep the racist-asian eater away." She whispered, as if it could hear her. He ended up taking them out so the other guys didn't see and she spent the entire sixth period making daisy-chains.

Or when Tina and him broke up and Brittany crawled into his room at three in the morning to snuggle into him and tell him that he shouldn't date vampires anyways. "They secretly like black people, cause their blood tastes like licorice." she muttered, nuzzling his neck gently.

Mike grinned when he remembered those moments, that feeling seeping in. The one that said he really did love her, not in spite of the way she was, but _because_ of the way she was.

Tone Song- Regular Show

Puck & Finn

They were sitting in his room when he thought of it.

"Dood," Puck said suddenly, causing Finn's head to perk up. "We should make a hit song." 

"...Um, we've done that before." Finn muttered, blinking slowly. "In Glee Club."

"Yeah," Puck grin grew wider. "But we could make this one into a ringtone."

There was a moment as Finn thought. "Dood... WE COULD TOTALLY MAKE A RINGTONE!"

Zelda- Legend of Zelda Soundtrack

Azimio & Tina

"What the Hell is that?"

Tina glanced up from stitching a patch. "It's your costume."

Azimio looked at her like she had grown another head. "There is no way in HELL Imma wear that."

Tina huffed as she crossed her arms. "We're supposed to have costumes. It's part of the project."

"Yeah, but most people just staple like, puff-balls onto a t-shirt and call it good."

"Well..." She turned around, muttering as she continued working. "I'm not most people."

"OBVIOUSLY, Gotherella." He shot back. Honestly, he was gonna kill the English teacher for this dumb assignment. And assigning partners. "Where's your costume?"

"It's in the other room." She glanced over at him, a little glimmer in her eyes. "...Want to see it?"

"Why, to see if it looks dumber than... Whateva this is?" He motioned to the piece in front of him.

The glimmer disappeared and was replaced with a small frown. She abruptly stood and practically stomped out of the room, leaving Z watch her exit and then scowl at the clothes for a while.

His head snapped up at the sound of her return, all ready to rip into her. But then he actually saw her and his words died in his throat.

She stood in the doorway in a simple medieval-looking dress. The material looked soft while it hugged the slight curves of her body then flowed to the floor. The neckline plunged slightly to expose a modest amount of cleavage he kind of pretended to ignore (Only kind of, though. He WAS a guy.) The entire thing was, unsurprisingly, black, but it looked more elegant than gothy, and he knew if Evans were here he'd make a comment how she looked like some sorta Asian-elf Princess or some nerdy crap.

She placed her hands on her hips and gave him an almost challenging look. "Well?"

He blinked and swallowed thickly. Shit, Chang was a lucky man.

in the Middle- Mika

Blaine & Kurt, established Blaine/Kurt

He was used to not being understood at home, with his father not accepting his interest in boys. He was used to keeping a low profile at his old schools and blending in at Dalton. He was even used to keeping a secret from his boyfriend cause he _knew _Kurt wouldn't like it.

But, with coming to McKinley, he decided that being used to something didn't make it right. And as much as he didn't want to, Blaine Anderson decided to come clean.

"Kurt..." He took a breath and looked at the other boy. "I'm Bisexual."

Kurt blinked, brows furrowing. "But... You said to Rachel... 100%..."

"That was for your benefit..." Blaine looked at his hands on the table, swishing the coffee in the cup. "I liked you and knew if I told Rachel otherwise, she'd probably tell you."

He didn't need to see the countertenor's face to know it changed. He didn't really want to see it either. "Look, Kurt... I love you and I didn't want to keep anything from you, knowing if you really loved me..." He took a breath. "You'd accept me as I am."

"I have to go." The fashionisto muttered, standing abruptly. "I have to think." He turned on his heel and made a quick escape out the door.

Blaine watched, sighing heavily and turning to the window. Somehow, he felt a little better about being honest. But only a little.

10. Ohio Clouds- Lauren Veirs

All

Finally, the day had come. Graduation was over, and the class of 2012 was finally out of high school. Though that last year was... something else. As the Glee Club came together for one last photo, one couldn't help but think of the many surprises (Like Sam and Mercedes relationship, Dave joining and eventually, coming out) and the not-so surprises (Rachel's acceptance to NYU, Santanna's coming out, and, of course, winning Nationals).

Mr. Shue gave a bittersweet smile as he looked over the faces he watched grow and change and become a true, real family he was shocked hadn't been there three years ago. He knew they would go on to bigger, better things, but he just hoped that none of them, no matter where they went, forgot what they had here. With another smile he snapped a picture that embodied what they had become; friends, partners, lovers, family. Glee Club.


End file.
